1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ventilated toilets. More specifically, the present invention relates to ventilated toilet seats that use controlled airflow to effectively remove odors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain configurations of ventilated toilets are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,163 to Guzzo et al. teaches a ventilated toilet seat that employs an annular duct formed within a toilet seat that has plural openings, which draw air from under the seat. A wall-mounted switch controls a fan that draws air through the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,355,536 to Prisco teaches a configuration somewhat similar to Guzzo et al. in that Prisco teaches a hollow toilet seat with plural openings disposed about the inner side surfaces of the toilet seat opening. A wall-mounted switch controls a fan that draws air through the seat. U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,481 to Meyer teaches a vent system that fits between a toilet seat and the toilet bowl that employs a hollow intake portion placed near the rear of the toilet bowl. An air duct connects the intake portion to a fan, which is controlled by a wall-mounted switch to evacuate air from the vicinity of the toilet bowl. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,966 to Schafer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,293 to Stephens et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,459 to Ivancevic all teach single vent openings located either between the toilet bowl and the toilet seat, or located within the toilet seat that are coupled through some sort of air duct to a fan that evacuates air from the area of the toilet in an effort to reduce toilet odors.
In view of this prior art, it would appear that the problem of removing odors from the vicinity of toilets has been satisfactorily addressed by the art. Yet, a survey of commercially available systems and methods for removal of odor from bathrooms will quickly reveal that the predominant approach to removal of toilet odors is still the well known vent or fan implemented to remove air from the entire bathroom in which a toilet is located. This approach is unsatisfactory because of the time it takes a room ventilating fan to clear a bathroom of all objectionable odors. The aforementioned prior art patents would seem to address the problem by placing the exhaust vent opening near the physical source of odors, yet such systems are not readily commercially available.
What the prior art generally teaches is to place a vent opening near the physical source of toilet odors and to draw air away in an effort to remove the odors from the bathroom before odors spread to the entire environment of the bathroom. However, the prior art attempts have failed for several reasons. The prior art fails because the systems taught do not effectively remove all the odors produced. The prior art fails because some prior art attempts are overly complex and therefore not commercially feasible. The prior art fails because it has not addressed the subtle details and issues related to toilet geometry and the physiological aspects of odor production. And, the prior art fails because it has not dealt with the quietness and comfort issues which arise when an exhaust fan vent is placed in close proximity to a toilet and toilet seat. Thus there is a need in the art for a system and method of bathroom odor removal that overcomes the disadvantages in the prior art.
The need in the art is addressed by the systems and methods of the present invention. A system for removing odor by exhausting air from a toilet is taught. The system includes a toilet seat that has a vent passage formed therein. The vent passage is tapered and this causes air flow there through to increase in velocity from an inlet end to an outlet end. A conduit that has a first opening is coupled to the outlet end of the vent passage. A second opening in the conduit is coupled to a fan, which induces air flow through the vent passage and the conduit, thereby exhausting air away from the toilet.
Specific embodiments are taught which add various refinements to the system. In one embodiment, the vent passage is formed to so as to promote and yield laminar air flow through the passage. The taper may be shaped to follow an exponential function. Air velocity is controlled by the size of the inlet, and a specific embodiment uses an inlet that has an area that yields air flow velocity of approximately one foot per second. In another embodiment, the inlet has an area that yields air flow velocity of less than two feet per second. In another embodiment, the inlet opening has an area of approximately five square inches.
In another embodiment, plural vent passages are formed in the toilet seat, which are sized proportionately. The vent passage may located at the rear of the toilet seat, or may be located adjacent to a hinge on the toilet seat. The inlet end of the vent passage may be disposed upon the inner rim of the opening on the toilet seat, or may be disposed on the inner rim and bottom of the toilet seat. In one embodiment, an inlet screen positioned at the inlet end. The inlet screen may conform to the shape of the toilet seat, and may be formed from perforated plate. In a specific embodiment, the conduit is a flexible duct. To aid flexibility and noise abatement, the flexible duct may be corrugated.
In certain embodiments, the fan is used to induce controlled air flow rates. In one embodiment, the fan induces an air flow rate of less than twenty-four cubic feet per minute. In another embodiment, fan produces an air flow rate of approximately twelve cubic feet per minute. Various fan configurations can be applied, and in one embodiment the fan is a squirrel cage blower. A switch can be added that is coupled to activate the fan. The switch may be disposed upon the toilet seat so as to actuate when a user sits upon the toilet seat. In a specific embodiment, a child-sized secondary toilet seat positioned over the toilet seat.
The present invention also teaches a method for removing odors from a toilet. The toilet having a toilet seat with a vent passage, with an inlet end and an outlet end, formed therein. The method includes the steps of inducing an air flow of increasing velocity from the inlet end to the outlet end of the vent passage, and exhausting the induced airflow to a space away from the toilet.
There are also specific refinements taught with respect to the foregoing method. In one embodiment, the vent passage is formed as a taper to yield laminar air flow there through. The taper may follow an exponential function. In another embodiment, the air flow velocity at the inlet end is approximately one foot per second. In a specific embodiment, the air flow velocity at the inlet end is maintained at less than two feet per second. Air flow velocity is also controlled by selection of the inlet end opening. In one embodiment, the inlet end has an area of approximately five square inches. The inlet end may be disposed upon the inner rim of the opening on the toilet seat, or may be disposed on the inner rim and bottom of the toilet seat.
In another specific embodiment of the methods taught, the exhausting step is accomplished through a conduit. The inducing step may be accomplished with a fan. In one embodiment, the air flow is less than twenty-four cubic feet per minute. In a particular embodiment, the air flow of approximately twelve cubic feet per minute. Control of the air flow can be accomplished by activating the air flow when a user sits upon the toilet seat. Activation can be accomplished with a switch connected to the toilet seat.